


M&Ms

by gingerbreadlove



Series: talk nerdy to me [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy Fitz, Academy Simmons, Candy, F/M, Fluff, M&Ms, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD Academy Era, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlove/pseuds/gingerbreadlove
Summary: A silly Fitzsimmons Academy fic where Fitz shows Simmons the depth of his useless knowledge about M&Ms. I literally only wrote this because I know way too much about M&Ms and thought I'd put it into a fic and share my knowledge.





	M&Ms

Fitz tossed an M&M into the air, planning on catching it in his mouth, but failing. It clattered to the floor and skidded under Simmons’s desk.

“You’re picking that up.” Simmons said without looking up from her textbook.

“Of course I am.” Fitz scoffed, dropping to his stomach beneath her feet, searching for the lost M&M. “Couldn’t let an M&M go to waste.” 

Simmons let out a laugh. “Like you would notice a  _ single _ M&M was missing when you shove a handful into your mouth all at once.” She looked down at him, moving her feet out of the way.

“Do you want me to pick it up or not?” He asked, pulling a tone.

Simmons rolled her eyes and didn’t reply, pressing the butt of her pen into her bottom lip. “What does ‘M&M’ stand for?” She asked suddenly.

Fitz got up from his stomach, holding the small blue oval between his fingers and letting out a grunt as he hit his head on the bottom of her desk on his way back up. “Mars and Murrie.” He said casually, popping the candy into his mouth. 

“Really?!” Simmons exclaimed in response, whipping to face him. Fitz’s eyes bugged wide and he froze. 

“Uh...yes…?” He answered after a moment, proceeding to chew in shock. 

“I didn’t think that it actually stood for anything!” She narrowed her eyes. “You’re lying, aren’t you. Surely it doesn’t truly stand for anything.”

Fitz shook his head, frowning so that a crease appeared in his forehead. “I’m not! Forrest Mars and Bruce Murrie were co-creators of the candy. Mars and Murrie. M&M.”

Simmons still looked at him skeptically.

“Murrie’s father actually was head of Hershey for a while, and he came up with the Mr. Goodbar.” Fitz continued, grabbing another handful of M&Ms.

“Should I even ask why you know this?” Simmons questioned, her skepticism fading into curiosity. 

Fitz shrugged, chewing his mouthful. “’m a fan of sweets.” He answered, reaching the bottom of the bag. 

Simmons tilted her head with a lack of enthusiasm. “I couldn’t tell.” She deadpanned.

Fitz shook his head and crumpled the paper packages together. “They originally came in cardboard tubes.” He said, tossing the wad at the trashcan and missing.

Simmons laughed at his lack of any skill with aim. “Anything else, candyman?” She smirked.

He smiled, bending over, off balance, and picking up the ball to place it in the bin. “Yeah.” He stated, swallowing the last bits of chocolate from his mouth. “Mars got the idea of the M&M from a similar product issued in Spain’s rations in their Civil War.”

Simmons raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Didn’t know you paid any attention in history.” She commented with amusement.

Rolling his eyes, Fitz continued. “Matter of fact,  _ Simmons _ , I do.” He replied. “The tempered chocolate shell makes them ideal for rations because they don’t melt, and the US used them in World War 2.”

Simmons hummed, nodding. “You’ve got more useless facts about M&Ms I suppose.” She urged him on. 

“Of course.” He smiled, raising his eyebrows in pride. “Originally purple was one of the colors, rather than blue. The ‘M’ was black at first. Red M&Ms were banned in the US for 10 years. They’re the most common space chocolate. They weren’t distributed outside of the US until the 1980s...Should I go on?” He asked, watching Simmons’ continually impressed face falling slightly.

“Please don’t.” She begged. “If you say any more about chocolate, I might be sick.” She laughed. 

“Wow, Simmons doesn’t want to know more?” He grinned. “That’s a first.”


End file.
